<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life For A Life by Buttercup231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706631">A Life For A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup231/pseuds/Buttercup231'>Buttercup231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I had an idea and ran with it, Revival of Ghostbur, Sad and proud Dadza, Was written Jan 9th, sbi angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup231/pseuds/Buttercup231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am aware that this is not canonically what happened on the 10th of January, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.<br/>Thank you &lt;3<br/>Please, let me know what you think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DO NOT SHIP THESE TWO, I SWEAR TO GOD - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life For A Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being pierced by the same blade that had killed him that fateful day, Wilbur felt his feet touch the ground for the first time in over a month, looking at his hands seeing the colour returning to them, he beamed with a happy cry </p><p>“Phil! Phil, it worked!” when he was only met with the sound of the sword hitting the stone he was standing on and not his father’s voice, his head shot up. Wilbur had to hold back a gasp as he met Phil’s gaze, his once bright blue eyes had begun to fade in colour and his skin was fading to grey. Phil felt himself getting weak, he smiled glad that Wilbur would be back, “Welcome back, Wil.”</p><p>Wilbur rushed forward, reaching for his father seeing him fading as he, himself, was gaining strength and a physical form again, he wrapped his arms around Phil, his joy of being alive lost at the idea of losing his father in the process. He clung to his Phil, as he began to cry, “No! Not like this! Dad please, not like this! Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want to lose you!” </p><p>Phil weakly wrapped his arms around Wilbur, “If I told you, you wouldn’t have let me do this” He was losing the ability to physically shed tears, nevertheless he released a sad laugh “I’m so sorry, Wil. For everything I’ve done and said. I am so proud of you… son”</p><p>It was then he realized how warm Wilbur was. “Huh, so this is how you felt” The admission of how he was feeling hit Wilbur hard, he wouldn’t wish the pain he had felt when he was a ghost on anyone, least of all his own father</p><p>“Why?! There must’ve been another way!” Wilbur cried in anguish, tears streaming down his face. </p><p>Phil pulled back, reaching up and wiping a tear from his son’s face ignoring the slight discomfort it caused simply said as his physical form continued to fade, </p><p>“It’s simple, Wil… a life for a life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phil didn't 'die' like Wilbur had, he more so gave Wilbur his 'energy'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>